The Letter
by Kakashi-014
Summary: This story is about Asoh Yuuya and Kotobuki Ran...


Title: The Letter Based On: GALS!  
Plot b/w: Kotobuki Ran & Asoh Yuuya

Disclaimer: I do not own GALS! under any aspect whatsoever (yes, that means characters, storyboard, etc. are not owned by me!  
Only the fiction below belongs to me!

A/N: My goodness! I've finally finished filling out this piece of writing. This is my first so pls. be a little light on the reviews! Arigatou!

Oh, forgive me if there are any gramattical errors!

Chapter 1: The Mall The day was sunny at the bustling metropolis of Shibuya, where the main setting of this story revolves.

"Come back here, snatcher!" a female voice called, running after a man who was holding a bag. "You won't get away with this!"

With those words coming out of her mouth, she gave a kick and her shoe flew towards the face of the snatcher, hitting him hard and making him fall unconscious. "Oh, man," the snatcher said, "I'll never try to snatch a bag from this girl again..." "Well you better not, and besides, you're going to serve your time in jail," the orange-headed girl said. "Ran!" a male voice called. It was her older brother, Kotobuki Yamato. "Hey!" she called back. "You just came on time to take this snatcher to jail!"

"Alright, I'll take him to the police station and--"

"Uhh, brother..."

"What?"

"Ehhh..."

"Hm?"

"C-can I..."

"Can I what?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

"Oh, money...what!"

Ran gave a begging look while the back of her mind was giving a sinister smile.

"Please, please, please...Oh, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No, no, no, no with a bomb on top."

"Oh... too bad because Miyu and I were going to this place and she needed some money and..."

"Okay, okay!" Yamato replied with a tint of pink on his face.

"How much?"

"Just about 2,000."

"Alright."

"Thanks brother, you're the best!"

sigh

Ran headed off to a store where she saw Aya and Miyu waiting. "Hey Ran," Miyu began, "Why were you late?"

"Uhh, I had to get some money for shopping."

"From who?" Miyu asked with a strange tone.

"Of course, from my savings," Ran replied with a shaky voice.

"Well then," Aya said, "Let's get going!"

Just before they left the spot that they were at, they saw two shadows behind them. "Hello," a teen with blonde hair called, "how ya' doin'?"

"Yuuya!" Ran called.

"H-hey Ran," Yuuya replied, blushing.

Aya saw Yuuya's companion relaxing his back on a wall. To describe him, he was a teen with dark hair and had good looks. "Rei?" Aya called.

"Hm?"

"Uhh, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Rei replied with a smile,

"how about you?"

"I'm just fine too," Aya replied while blushing.

"Alright!" Ran said, "Since we're complete, let's go shopping!"

Chapter 2: The Unfortunate Event

They went to all kinds of stores and ended up at the most usual place... the carnival. This is the most usual place they go when 'Shopping Day' comes.

"Okay, since we're here, I'll start a new tradition: From now on, every Shopping Day, when we get to the carnival, EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE A PARTNER!" Ran said.

Everyone gave a shocked look at Ran, which lasted for about five minutes or so. Until Rei broke the silence by grabbing Aya by the arm, making her blush.

"Okay!" she said, grabbing Yuuya by the arm, causing him to blush, too.

Well, every 'Shopping Day', they always rode these rides in the same order:

1) Bump Cars 2)Spinning Cup Ride (Yuuya always threw up after this one)  
3)Roller Coaster 4)Horror House 5)Ice Palace

"Okay," Ran said, "last ride... the Ferris Wheel!"

"Alright!" Miyu exclaimed, hugging Yamato who was, surprisingly, there.

Ran froze with the 'how-did-he-ever-get-here' thought in her head.

Yamato gave her the 'I-thought-you-gave-the-money-to-Miyu' look.

"L-lets go!" Ran stammered, pretending that she didn't see her brother.

At the Ferris Wheel, Yuuya was staring at Ran, who was looking outside. The cab was so silent until Yuuya broke the silence.

"Um, Ran," he began.

"What?"

"I would just like to say something."

"What something is that?"

Yuuya felt his heart leap, then beating faster and faster. He had this passionate feeling for Ran, and he wanted to say it to her. He wanted to say that he wanted to be with her, forever, and that he wanted to embrace her and make those moments last, until the day his life ceased.

"I-I..."

"I?"

"I wanted to s-say t-that I-I l-love you."

"Pardon me?"

"I love you, Ran, and I really do."

Ran was shocked by what Yuuya said, yet she smiled at him and said:

"Um, Yuuya, I admire your courage, but I'm sorry."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't decide on that because I think that you are not the man whom my heart is looking for. I'm sorry."

They remained silent for the rest of the ride until they got out and saw Rei and Aya together. Miyu noticed that Rei and Aya were holding hands and that Aya was blushing. Miyu told Ran about it and they just decided to remain silent and let them enjoy their momentum together. Yuuya, on the other hand, walked home without telling Rei or any of his friends. Yuuya had just felt the worst feeling in his years...

Chapter 3: A Letter from a Broken Heart... Yuuya's Last Chance

A/N: This is the final chapter for this story. You may find it too short, but I gave it my best shot.

The day before Valentines, a day that Ran can't simply forget. It was the day before Valentines and everyone was preparing for the special occasion that was coming, Valentines Day. Ran marched outside and went to the nearest store. While she was walking, she saw Yuuya. "Hi!" she said to him, but he did'nt respond. He just smiled but sadness was on his eyes. Ran just walked.  
"Yuuya," he said to himself, "you should be happy! It's Valentines tomorrow!" He tried to be optimistic, but those negative thoughts still filled his head.  
Yuuya tried to take it off his head until he couldn't fight it anymore. He just went to a nearby store spending a moment in his life there.

"Hey," the salesman said, "it looks like you have a problem"  
Yuuya didn't answer. He just went outside and he saw Rei and Aya walking together, holding hands. "I'm sure that Aya and Rei will have a prosperous Valentines day tomorrow." Yuuya said to himself.

11:15 p.m., the day before Valentines. Yuuya saw everybody on Shibuya having a fun time while he was walking along the sidewalk, carrying his depression. He saw Ran and another guy together, having a fun time. He felt a little jealous, but he decided to let go of Ran, but he realized he couldn't, so he followed them. They went to the carnival. Yuuya saw them across the street. "Okay, last chance," he said to himself, "If I fail, I'll have to let her go." So, Yuuya ran towards Ran calling her name. Ran faced him and shouted "Yuuya!" with a worried tone.

When Yuuya was just about to say another word, they heard a loud crash. When all the people saw Yuuya, he was now covered in blood. There was a car and Ran called him to stop him from crossing the street, but her call was too late. Yuuya got hit by a car. "Someone call an ambulance!" Ran screamed. Moments later, an ambulance came, with several police cars behind it.

Miyu and Aya went there, just to see that Yuuya's head was on Ran's lap. They went closer to Ran and they saw her crying. "Ran, we have to take him to the hospital now, or he might not live." Ran's father said. They immediately took him to the hospital, but, as a story said, fate has its own way of doing things, it's will can't be stopped. Yuuya was dead when he arrived at the hospital, there was no more hope to save him and the clock had just struck twelve. "This can't be," Ran said, "if I havent rejected him, he wouldn't have died. It's all my fault." She cried and hugged her friends. A doctor went to Ran and said, "We found this in his pocket, I think it's for you." Ran, sobbing, took the letter and opened it. She cried while she was reading the letter.

Ran,

I can't believe that you rejected me... but no matter what happens...I still love you and I wouldn't want you to leave me here alone. Even if I'm not the man of your dreams, I will try my very best to protect you...even if it costs my life.

I Love You

-Yuuya Ran cried and ran away. She went outside the hospital, and while looking up at the stars, she said, "I love you too, Yuuya."

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! Please read and review! Any kind of review is accepted! 


End file.
